Blue
by ObservationofTrifles
Summary: The word "blue" is like a jewel; it seems to mean one thing, but really it is extremely multifaceted, having dozens of different, even contradictory, meanings; one thing that I know for sure is that blue is the colour of John Watson's eyes. And I bet I can describe him to you in his entirety using only a single word.


**So I decided to look up the word "blue" in an a online dictionary and got so many definitions and synonyms that I knew it was a sign form the universe to write a story about it :D **

**By the way, the intended use of "puritanical" assumes the meaning which goes something along the lines of "observing strong moral codes". **

**[Insert Disclaimer] Enjoy! **

* * *

Blue.

It is a very curious word, you know. I bet that I can describe your favourite occurrence in the entire known universe using a single word. And I bet you that I can describe in detail each and every aspect of him until you believe me. How shall I ever succeed?

The word "blue" is like a jewel; it seems to mean one thing, but really it is extremely multifaceted, having dozens of different, even contradictory, meanings; and one thing that I know for sure is that blue is the colour of John Watson's eyes.

* * *

_Puritanical_.

Well, almost. The morality of the soldier, willing to die for his cause: of the doctor, hating to cause pain but overcoming himself to make it all better. He will never go against his own beliefs, and what does anyone really have except that in this confusing, convoluted world? You know that this shows inner strength, because you (of all people) know that it takes immense courage to keep going and keep believing.

* * *

_Risqué._

The way that his humour sometimes balances on the thin border between absolutely-socially-inappropriate and just-bloody-funny makes a smirk appear on your face because he proves time and time again that his tongue can be as sharp as yours, just with no intent to harm. And you love that, because it makes him kinder than you.

* * *

_Obscene._

Beautiful and hypnotising movements that are simple everyday tasks are by your own mind transformed into something more intimate; the way he chews on pen caps, the movement of his hands as he is enthralled in his cooking for both of you or sewing up a wound, or the way that he stretches after waking up. What a saucy subconscious. And these small, almost insignificant trivialities make him mesmerising, at least to you.

* * *

_Grey, or discoloured by bruising. _

He has scars and bruises left by life; each is a symbol of a piece of wisdom acquired and of an obstacle passed. Though he may shy away from them, you know that each is an essential puzzle piece to him and each is stunning in the story it tells and knowledge it carries. The marks all act as the loveliest and most singular of linchpins that hold him together.

* * *

_The skies and heavens with the angels above. _

Because that is what he must be; you look in his eyes and you see someone infinitely deep and much too wise, someone who has seen too much and yet looks for more because experience is an addiction. He hoards it as you hoard knowledge, and his inherent kindness, still uncorrupted by all of the horrors that he has seen, that makes him celestial in your own multicoloured eyes.

* * *

_Depressed and mournful. _

He is broken. So are you. He cannot sleep most nights, awakened by thoughts and images that you cannot chase away; there are days when the corners of his mouth are turned down and he looks older than he is, the lines on his face more clearly etched. He mourns people lost, but moves on; he tries to never regret because that only leads to digging oneself a deeper hole than he may not get out of. For this he is wise, because god knows both of you have a lifetime of regrets, and he is the one who provides you the ladder out of your own endless hole to Wonderland down below. You know what it is like to have something gnawing away at the loneliness inside, and his tolerance is something you almost envy.

* * *

_Perfect_.

All of those little things, small vices and virtues, when put together make up a small jumper-clad jewel of sorts, because even the most valuable gems of the world contain inherent flaws as a mark of authenticity. And this jewel of yours is blue in every sense of the word.

_John. _

It is all as simple as that. Because John Watson is blue through and through.

* * *

**If you left a review, you'd make me quite pleased. Any thoughts, ideas, criticisms, are appreciated. Happy holidays!**

**Until next time. **


End file.
